The Awesome Life Of LJ Mizanian
by Rue Dawn
Summary: How would you feel if you have to spend every minute of your day with someone you despise? That's how LJ's life is now that she has to travel with her brother Mike 'The Miz' Mizanian. Bad as it is, LJ makes the best of it with the help of a few others.
1. Travel with him!

**Hey guys this is my first story on here. I'm not totally sure who the romance is going to be yet but feel free to let me know any ideas you have. Obviously I don't own anyone in the WWE or the company itself however I do own LJ. If you want to borrow her then just ask, but please don't steal her. I'd just like to thank my two awesome betas when I asked them at first I didn't think they'd both respond but they did and I can't thank them enough they both give two completely different takes on things and I am so thankful for their help. So big shout out to I-luv-JoMo and Lions-Lady11-09-70, the latter who came up with the title and the summary although I had to change it slightly because it was too long :P. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it the chapters won't always be this long but I hope they'll be lengthy and I'll try to update regularly although I have a lot going on right now so I can't make too many promises. **

**-RueDawn  
**

* * *

_Shock, Annoyance, Frustration._

_Shock, Annoyance, Frustration._

_Shock, Annoyance, Disbelief. _

_Shock, Annoyance._

_Shock. _

_More shock._

_Anger. There's the emotion I'm looking for._

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"NO WAY!" My brother boomed.

Silence fell upon the room. _This is not supposed to happen. I am not going to let this happen. How did I fall for this, this, this... trap? I know I have more intelligence than this. Fuck, even Mike has more intelligence than this. How in the world did this happen?_

I sat pondering a way to get out of the situation but as usual, Mike just had to go and screw it all up by opening his big fat mouth.

"You can't be serious? LJ? Travel with me? She's a brat."

"Coming from you, that's rich dunderhead." I retorted. _Okay, so now I think about it, it was probably a two person fuck up, but I still blame Mike. _

"This is exactly why LJ is traveling with you," my father announced, looking oh so proud of his decision. "We're sick of it, our children at each other's throats all the time. Hopefully a little time together and you'll be getting along just fine."

"Dad come on, I'm 21 Mike's 30 you can't force us to travel around together. Not only that but how in the world do you expect me to get a job if I'm trailing around after this jackass while he has his career?"

"First off, Eliza Jane, language! Secondly, you'll work here." My mother replied.

"WHAT?" This time Mike and I were on the same brain wave. _Scary I know._

"Yes, yes, yes Mr. McMahon believes he could create quite a storyline out of this little arrangement. So dears behave yourselves and we'll see you soon." Mother waved at us both and blew kisses as she left with father.

I all but ran to the door of the locker room. "Wait, you're serious?" I called.

"Why of course darling. Chao now." My mother replied not looking back at us.

A bulky hand grabbed mine and Mike ran down the corridor, all but dragging me on my arse behind him, as he yelled for my parents to stop. The other superstars were now all poking their heads out of their locker rooms to watch the scene.

My parents turned to face us, and Mike quickly yanked me up nearly pulling my arm out of its socket, as he swung me into a hug.

"Look. See? LJ and Mike, the best of friends. You can stop playing now and take her with you," Mike somewhat desperately cried out, nodding his head frantically.

My father laughed. "Nice try Mike," he chuckled before leaving the arena with my mother.

I yanked myself away from Mike. "THIS IS ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" he said, jabbing a finger at me aggressively.

"MY FAULT? IF YOU WEREN'T SO FUCKING SELF-CENTERED THIS WOULD NOT BE HAPPENING!" I ran a hand through my honey blond hair, anger brewing in my deep blue eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME!"

"I ALREADY HAVE!"

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

I turned and stomped down the hallway, ignoring the shocked faces of all the other superstars and divas.

"HEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Mike screamed.

Pivoting on one foot, I faced my brother again who was now standing at the other end of the hallway hands clenched, eyes wide, completely enraged.

"TO FIND SOME INTELLIGENT CONVERSATION!" I screeched.

"WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS!" he bellowed, gesturing between us.

"GOOD THING I'M GOING TO FIND SOMEONE INTELLIGENT THEN, ISN'T IT?"

I swung back around and turned the corner, finding it rather satisfying to hear my brothers door bang shut.

"Hey, hey LJ wait up!"

"JoMo," I giggled turning and giving him a hug. I noticed most of the other superstars behind him probably needing to go in this direction.

JoMo picked me up and swung me around, setting me on my feet we began to walk towards...well I'm not actually sure I just followed John's lead.

"So you and Mike still get on as fabulously as ever then?" he asked.

"Was the love that evident?" I asked sarcastically.

John chuckled. I flashed him a grin as we came to a fork in the corridor. "Sorry JoMo, but like I said to Mikey, I'm off to find intelligent conversation." Throwing a quick wink in his direction as he mumbled about his pride being wounded, I walked down a random corridor and after much twisting and turning it brings us to now.

Me, sitting on a crate in an empty hallway, with no idea how the hell to get back. _How fucking brilliant._

_So how did I get here? I followed JoMo to a fork and then I took a left, and then a right. Or was it another left? This is frustrating. _

I felt my mouth scrunch up. _Right, time to think through our options: _

_1. Walk around and hope to meet someone who will know where I need to go. _

_2. Call JoMo and try to explain where I am. _

_3. Call Mike and try to explain where I am. Note to self, option 3 comes with significantly more time being yelled at than options 1 and 2. Although options 2 and 3 may fail if whoever I call is wrestling/without their phone. _

_Hmm. _

_Option 4. Call and order Pizza and have the pizza guy find me. Although hilarious, that may fail. _

Taking in a deep breath, I thought about my options once more.

_Option 1. May get me more lost so no._

_Option 2. When does JoMo ever answer his phone? No. _

_Option 3. I'll take a pass on the yelling. _

_Option 4. May be at least slightly funny okay option 4 it is. _

Leaning back slightly so I could get my hands into the pocket of my jeans, I pulled out my phone. Just as I was trying to recall the pizza numbers, I heard footsteps in the hallway.

My eyes flicked towards the noise and I saw Randy Orton in all his manly glory, walking towards me. He was in his wrestling gear, so I suppose he was going towards the ring. He didn't look too beat up.

_Think this through LJ. I don't think Mike gets on with Randy that could incur crazy ass brother screaming wrath. But I may not find Mike otherwise because I am certainly lost._

I realized Randy had stopped walking and was standing next to me. I was still looking at him. _Ah. Well there goes the reputation. I will forever more be known as the girl who stared at Randy Orton as he walked. _

"Erm, Hi." Mumbling uncertainly, I lifted my tilted head to look him in the eyes.

"Is there any particular reason you were staring at me, or do you just like what you see?" he asked smirking.

_Damn the stupid hot guy, who actually knows he's hot._

"I was contemplating whether or not to ask you for directions, cause well, I'm kind of lost but you don't really get on well with Mike and as hilarious as it may be I really don't want to order a pizza and have the poor guy find me like I was just about to. I mean what if he gets lost too and then I stay lost with no pizza. Although I suppose then someone might run into him and he could ask for me and they'd know I'm lost, or worse he finds me but doesn't remember how although maybe that's not worse cause at least then I'm lost with pizza however, then no one has any chance of knowing I'm lost... so yeah." The words seemed to tumble out of my mouth, like word vomit.

_Yeah, I'm great at first impressions._

"Okay...ignoring the pizza situation Mike as in Mizzanin?" He asked.

Randy's voice was deep and powerful. He's defiantly a lot more intimidating in person.

Nervously I managed to stutter, "Er, yeah that's my older brother."

He gave a deep throaty chuckle. "Well no we don't get on. Especially since well it's the royal rumble and I'm planning on kicking his arse tonight." Running his hand over his short hair, he actually looked somewhat sheepish.

I hopped of the crate. _Bad move. Man I am a short arse. _I was now standing nose to chest with him. _Brilliant. _

"Well, don't tell him, because I'll get yelled at. But his ego could defiantly use a few knocks." I giggled. "So fancy helping a girl out? Or you know...saving a poor pizza guy."

Grinning he nodded his head. "Sure, although I don't think I'm doing the pizza guy a favor. Anyone would love to be lost with you," he said, winking. I blushed.

We walked for a while in a companionable silence until finally we came across the catering area and no sooner had this happened than Mike was right there.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I was dragged towards a table with CM Punk and the Nexus on. "Look forget it just stay here and don't get in any trouble. I have to wrestle."

Rolling my eyes at his arrogance, I mock bowed. "Yes, Oh awesome one."

Unexpectedly, well for me, many of the superstars laughed at my mocking of Mike. However, Mike himself was not so amused; narrowing his eyes at me in a threatening way, he turned on his heel and stomped off towards the arena.

I looked up at the room. "Sooo..." I turned to Punk. "You don't drink huh?"

A girl on his other side giggled. "I'm Jenni, Phill's sister. Come on I know somewhere we can watch the matches."

Jenni had ginger hair, but a beautiful shade of ginger, with slight curls in it, big green doe eyes and pale soft features. If she hadn't told me, I probably wouldn't have known she was Punks sister.

I followed her and we sat down in what I assumed was Phill/Punk's locker room and switched on the T.V as Randy was making his entrance.

"**This is a dangerous Randy Orton." **

"Seemed nice to me."

Jenni giggled. "Are you going to do that the whole time?"

"Probably. That Michal Cole gets on my nerves and I'm just a sarcastic person in general."

"It'll be nice to have another girl on the road that isn't a diva."

"Well, apparently I work here. I ain't signed nothing, but according to my parents, old Vinnie wants to make a storyline outta my presence."

Smiling she replied, "Well first thing. I wouldn't call Vince Vinnie. Second, either way you're not full of yourself like the other girls."

"Yes, well in my opinion Mike got enough ego for one family."

She laughed again and we directed our attention back towards the T.V.

Mike was just making an entrance**. "Come on Boston on your feet, because he is the most must see WWE champion in history."** Cole announced.

Jenni looked over at me, while I raised my eyebrows at Cole's comment and scoffed. "For blind people perhaps."

Michal Cole continued about Mike being some little kids role model and idol. "Boy do I feel sorry for that little kid." I muttered as Jerry Lawler questioned Cole on his words.

"**They've come from the world over to see this man defend the title tonight."**

"No they've come to see him lose it."

Jenni laughed. "I know he's your brother but I think you're right."

"Exactly he's my brother we have the whole love hate thing going on, between you and me that's what landed me here. A whole lot more hate than love and well my parents didn't like it."

Laughter erupted from my mouth as Randy threw Mike from the ring. Jenni glanced at me before chuckling herself.

"I don't feel so bad about not liking your brother now I know you don't like him either."

"Well don't take this to heart 'cause I saw how close you and your brother were but I'm not sure if we're gonna get on."

Jenni nodded, "It happens."

Alex Riley jumped up on the ring and grabbed Randy using the ropes to throw him to the floor. "YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" I screamed at the television, as Mike took advantage of the moment.

About a minute later, my eyes glued to the screen as Randy was getting on top. He was running at Mike who was in the corner of the ring. Alex Riley pulled Mike out of the way without the ref's notice so that Randy went knee first into the turnbuckle.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

"Do you not want Mike to win?" Jenni asked.

"Not if he's going to cheat. He should at least earn it and win the match by himself. No help necessary," I muttered once again, eyes glued to the screen.

After a delightful conversation about seeing my brothers face everywhere, Alex Riley once again got involved, punching Randy in the head.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I may have actually growled I'm not sure but I do know that Jenni was giving me an extremely strange look.

"My to do list.

1. Punch Alex Riley where it hurts.

2. Punch Michal Cole where it hurts.

3. Knock my brother down a few pegs.

4. Apologize to Randy Orton.

5. Repeat 1, 2, and 3."

Shaking her head at me Jenni grinned. "Now that, I would love to see."

"I am nothing if not a woman of my word."

"I think I'm going to enjoy having you around."

A small smile passed quickly across my features as I watched the T.V.

_Maybe being around won't be so bad. Jenni's pretty cool. Anyway TV, match, watch._

My foot tapped the floor to the beat of the crowd's clapping as Randy tried to get out of my brothers headlock and back onto his feet. He managed to get up and punched my brother who he then sent flying into the ropes, somehow Mike turned that to his advantage and kneed Randy in the mid-section sending him to the floor. As Randy sat up Mike ran across and booted him in the face knocking Randy flat onto the ring floor again.

I visibly cringed and taking a quick glance at Jenni I saw she did too.

The match continued to move at a fast pace until Randy was lying with his head just outside the ring. It looked as if Alex Riley was going to take advantage again.

"Don't you even think about it you little ass monkey."

"JENNI"

"What?"

"Nothing, just didn't expect it from you is all."

The ref saw Alex and was telling him to keep back.

"Well Kevin's an asshole."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. His real name's Kevin?"

"Well yeah you didn't know that."

"Nope. He doesn't live up to that home alone kid though."

Jenni chuckled and looked back at the T.V.

"**Miz could probably put Orton away anytime he wanted to but he wants to punish the viper, he wants to pick a spot and he wants to prove something here tonight."** Cole claimed.

Jerry Lawler, thankfully, wasn't taking any of that bullshit. **"So you're trying to tell me right now that the Miz is just toying with Randy Orton?"**

"**Well he's..." **

"**That the Miz could beat the Viper anytime he wanted to?" **

I didn't catch what Michal Cole replied but I did catch King's reply to it in all its splendid glory.

"**Sometimes I wonder if your brain can hear what your mouth is saying." **

I stopped listening to what they were saying because Mike was losing... well until he booted Randy in the face again and Randy went crashing to the mat.

"**Goodnight Randy" **One of the commentators shouted enthusiastically. But no, Randy still managed to power out.

_How in the hell?_

Mike went to the top rope but Randy pushed him and he ended up landing on his balls straddling the ropes. The camera zoomed in to show his face eyes clenched mouth wide open. It looked like he was in a lot of pain.

_I sure hope that isn't his orgasm face 'cause that is something a sister never wants to see._

They asked Cole if he thought Mike had a weakness and if so what it was.

"**I think that sometimes perhaps people will mistake his kindness for weakness." **

"What kindness?" I questioned the T.V "I'm his fucking sister man, I should know if there's some there."

Jenni just rolled her eyes.

Randy suplexed Mike off the top rope but it looked like it hurt them both. I winced. Randy rolled on top of Mike for the cover but he kicked out.

"Okay that I have to hand to the boy. He can take one hell of a beating." I mumbled as he was crawling to get up. I was almost feeling bad for Mike...almost.

Randy seemed to gain the upper hand until Mike threw him out of the ring. Mike then ran towards Randy as if he was going to leave the ring, the ref stopped him and Alex...or Kevin once again took advantage.

"GOD DAMNIT. WOULD YOU JUST GET HIS LITTLE BOY TOY AWAY FROM RINGSIDE!" I screamed.

The door opened and John Cena stuck his head in. "Just to let you know. I think if anyone is awesome in that family, it's you. Boy toy..." We heard his chuckle float through the air as he walked away.

_Well that was embarrassing._

"**Yeah just accidentally hit Cole Randy its okay. As long you don't hit the slammy." **

The commentary pulled my attention back to the screen. _Please hit Cole. Please hit Cole. Please hit Cole. _

Randy continued to fight with Mike who propelled Randy head-first into a ring post.

"OHHHHH, OHH, HOHO. That's gotta hurt."

Jenni had covered her eyes.

The count started.

"**1, 2, 3, 4"** _Come on Randy get up._ **"5, 6, 7, 8."**

Randy ran back into the ring and jumped at Mike landing on top of him, he violently beat away at Mikes face.

After a while, Randy ran at Mike while he lay on the floor, jumped and kneed him in the face. I flinched. I may not like him, but he was still my brother.

_Shit, that's gotta hurt come on Mikey._

Mike's little lap dog distracted Randy and Mike managed to get the back breaker into the neck breaker but Randy still powered out. Randy went for the RKO but Mike managed to counter. I actually found myself feeling relieved about that. I found myself disgusted when Mike tried to leave but Randy stopped him at least.

Randy was getting ready pounding on the mat, to attack Mike as he got up. Despite everything, I felt fear constrict my heart for my brother. Randy had been nice to me yes, but Mike was still my brother, I may have been angry with him earlier but I certainly wasn't now. I was hoping that something would save Mike. That's when the new Nexus walked out.

"What the fuck is he doing getting involved?" Jenni questioned obviously referring to her brother.

I shrugged my shoulders eyes on the screen still. Randy was watching the Nexus when Alex Riley crept into the ring behind him. Randy turned and threw Riley over the top of the rope and the ref, which sent him crashing into the new Nexus.

"Serves him right," Jenni sniffed, an uncaring look stretched across her features; that was before we realized Punk wasn't there.

Randy RKO'd Mike and he should have won the title but Phill ran in and hit the GTS on Randy before he pulled Mike over to cover him and slid back under the ring. Mike retained the title.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY FUCK?" Jenni yelled.

We both jumped out of our chairs took one look at each other and ran out of the locker room towards the backstage entrance from the ring.

"What do you think he was playing at?" Jenni asked as she waited.

"He probably wants to win the rumble and face the WWE champion at Wrestlemania. I suppose he must think Mike's easier to beat than Randy." I replied the logic of the move falling into place in my head.

"Well still... THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" She yelled as Phill made it backstage.

"Jen language, now calm down and come back to the locker room I'll explain."

Jenni looked over at me. I nodded. Seconds after she departed, Mike made it back stage clinging onto Alex...Kevin whatever the fuck his name was.

"Mikey are you alright?" I asked running over to him.

"Mmm, I won LJ I won." He mumbled putting his arms round my and almost crushing me. It took all my strength to hold him up.

"Okay Mikey I think you might need to go get checked out, I'm still angry at you but now I'm worried too so just go get checked out alright."

Mike nodded and clung back onto Alex...Kevin...lap dog guy as he moved towards the medical room.

"Oh MIKE!" I yelled at him.

He stumbled round. "If you're gonna get laid tonight, get me a separate hotel room okay?"

Mike laughed loudly and nodded at me. "Kay LJ will do. You enjoy the rest of the rumble. I feel kind of sick."

I giggled as Mike turned and stumbled towards the medical room.

_Well maybe it won't be all that bad here. We're getting on better already. Note to self. Mike and LJ get on better when Mike is seriously injured; it's as if he's drunk. Note to self. Check if Mike and LJ get on better while drunk. _

_

* * *

_**So thoughts?**

**Just drop me a review.  
**


	2. Seriously FML!

**Hey so second chapter :). As always thanks to my betas. :D. Check them out. They're awesome.**

**-RueDawn  
**

* * *

Luckily, if you're already by the entrance to the ring it's not all that hard to find your way around. With a few directions from the techs I managed to locate the catering area and then Mike's locker room. Flopping onto the couch, I flicked on the T.V ready to watch the rest of the show. The rumble was pretty cool but I was getting bored with no company.

Picking up my phone, I decided to text my best friend Moses. Although, call him that and he may hurt you. He goes by Rome, short for Romeo, which makes his name Moses Romeo. His middle name's Jonah. Moses Jonah Romeo. Yes unfortunately, I know.

'**Hey Rome I'm bored xx'** My phone vibrated letting me know the message was delivered.

'**Ain't u at the Royal Rumble tho? Xx'** His reply came through announced by my 'Click' tone.

'**Yeah, did you hear? My parents abandoned me :(. Xx'**

'**Aww Hunny: P, ur travellin + workin' 4 the WWE. Enjoy it :). Xx'**

'**With Mike around? *raises eyebrows* XD xx'**

'**Wats wrong with Mike ;)? Xx'**

'**Funny -_- ... xx'**

'**I'm sorry, call me l8r K? Some of us actually r watchin' the Rumble xx'**

'**Fine. Later Moses. Xx'**

'**Uncalled 4. Xx'**

'**Sorry Romeo... guess you just weren't living up to the namesake ;). Xx'**

'**1. U r not my gf, you are my best friend I dun have 2. **

**2. I will not get into an argument 2 amuse u while ur bored I'll just turn my phone off if ur gonna do tht. Xx'**

'**Spoil sport. I'll call you after the show. Xx'**

'**I'll be counting the seconds. Xx'**

'**Why hello Mr. Sarcastic. Xx'**

'**Phone going off in 3, 2, 1... ;). Xx'**

'**Fine. Fine. Fine. After the show it is. Asshole. Xx'**

_Why is he always serious with the turning off of the phone damn him. And why he insists on texting like a retard I'll never know. Idiot can spell. He's not exactly badly spoken. I'm fucking bored._

Running my hand through my hair I sighed. _What to do now? _I decided to look back at the T.V and see what was actually happening.

_WHAT THE FUCK? That was some awesome spidey shit there. _

Now knowing what to do I left the locker room and waited at the gorilla position watching the show on the monitor there. I saw JoMo go out and begin walking towards the back.

"JoMo." I gave him a hug in greeting as he came through the curtain and directed my gaze to his face. "Sorry you went out but that was some awesome spidey shit man."

Laughing, he pulled me out of the hug but kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Wanna go finish watching the Rumble?"

I nodded and pulled John towards Mike's locker room to continue watching the match. It didn't take that much time to reach the locker room. I pushed the door open and screamed.

"OH SHIT MY EYES. OH GOD, NO, NO, NO!"

Slamming my hands in front of my eyes I attempted, futilely, to get the picture of Mike shagging...god knows who out of my head. Her legs wrapped around him as he was holding her up against the wall. Brown hair. Oh ick.

"I'll just er... Yeah." I stuttered running from the room, with JoMo following close behind me.

We made our way to the area where every other superstar (or so it seemed), the divas and Jenni were watching the show.

"That is something I could have gone my whole life without seeing. Eww."

"What was that?" Jenni asked eyes still on the screen as I sat down next to her.

"I..."

"Hey LJ want a banana?"

"Shut it Jonathan."

"A cucumber?"

"You are not funny."

"What happened?"

A voice I didn't recognize, posed a question I wasn't sure if I should...or could answer so I chose just to look over in that direction. Edge stood right by my seat so when I turned his face was very close to mine and I mean like kissing distance here. I jumped, and fell off the sofa. Of course that's not enough of an embarrassment, no when I jumped I grabbed Edge to stop me falling, catching him unaware so he ended up falling on top of me. Casually leaning above me with his arms either side of my body, propping himself up, in a very compromising position.

_Yeah, great first impressions. Why does this always happen to me? FML._

"Fuck. My. Life."

Jenni was pissing her pants laughing at the situation. "This. Is." She managed to spit out between laughs, "Gold."

Propping myself up slightly under him, I shot her a withering look. "Glad to be a source of amusement."

It was then I noticed Edge was still well...in his position staring at me I looked up in his eyes about to apologize when the situation became, yet more uncomfortable.

"LJ I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see me and Eve it just, what the fuck?" Even though he was still pulling up his zipper he was looking down at me and Edge, and then he laughed, he fucking laughed.

_Asshole. _

"God LJ really just... 'Cause I was getting some..."

"Oh piss off."

Edge went to get off of me.

"No, no Adam stay there."

_Well he must have a good reason for telling a guy to STAY on top of me. I swear if he is taking a picture, I will kick his head in...Well he's a wrestler...so I guess I'll get some big wrestler to kick his arse. Like I'll go get buddy buddy with Triple H or The Undertaker...yeah. Wait listen to the crazy brother to find out if the ass kicking is needed._

I leaned my head back inadvertently putting my cleavage closer to Adam...Edge's face. I so need to stop wearing low cut tops.

Speaking as fast as I thought humanly possible Mike rambled. "Well I got caught up and I kind of didn't book you that extra room but Eve and I are going back to the hotel so erm... can you room with someone tonight?"

I glared at him and attempted to get up. Fail of epic proportions by the way. I managed to wiggle a little and push my boobs even closer to Edge's face and that is all.

_Damn wrestlers. Damn brother. Damn parents. Damn Jenni for still fucking laughing._

"Well yea I'll call you in the morning so you can come and get changed or something. BYE!" He yelled the last part as he ran out of the room.

"Asshole." I cussed aloud this time.

The other superstars and divas chuckled. Jenni was now at the point of being doubled over with silent laughter.

"So...anyone not have a room-mate?" I asked hopefully looking around.

Everyone shook his or her heads. Well except...

"I don't have a room-mate." Adam...Edge...whatever, muttered still in his compromising position. Smirking, oh yes it had increased to smirking level.

_Wait this is because of the damn position, the wiggling, and the boobs. Oh fuck it._

I let myself fall to the ground so I was laying flat on my back and stared up at him.

_He's the best option I have. Damn Mike, that dipshit. _

"Feel like sharing?" I enquired sweetly.

"It would be a pleasure." He gave me a devilish smirk.

"Well then," I put my hand up between our chests, "LJ Mizanin."

Bobbing his head as if trying not to laugh he shifted his weight to one arm and put his other hand in mine.

"Adam Copeland."

_How fucking perfect._

Well eventually all awkward situations must end, praise be to the lord on that one. Adam...Edge. _God these wrestlers and their changing names. _Got up from above me and put his hand out.

_It'd be rude not to take it. _

I grasped his hand and he pulled me onto my feet as if I weighed no more than a feather. _Being around strong people is really going to get on my nerves. _

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I wasn't really sure what to do so I just smiled at him...half-awkwardly..._God please just strike me where I stand...actually don't cause that might hurt...but a little help wouldn't go amiss..._and sat down on the sofa again next to Jenni. Edge...Adam...Sat down on the other side of me.

Everyone was avidly watching the rumble, me not so much. I was more focused on the fact that I was going to have to share a room, with a guy I didn't really know, that most likely would lead me into more awkward situations, like perhaps we could hate each other or something, because Mike was an asshole who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. Well at least long enough to call the hotel and get his baby sister a separate room.

I turned my attention back to the match. Cena and Hornswoggle were still in the ring.

"Ah Hornswoggle. Oh how he amuses me."

Jenni snorted.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked muttering and shaking my head, which right now was burning red in my hands.

"Yep."

"Fuck. My. Life."

"You say that a lot."

"I've said it twice Jen."

"In the same day though."

"It's been one of those days' thanks."

Someone's music blared out of the speakers announcing the winner. I looked back up at the T.V I hadn't really been paying attention but now I was that ending was a travesty of epic proportions.

"WHAT? After all that HE won? HIM?"

"You don't like Del Rio?" Randy was sat across the room but I still managed to hear him.

"Not his on screen persona."

"It's much the same as his off-screen one." Adam...Edge...butted in.

"Well then no. And for that matter..." I said swinging to face Edge...Adam, "What the hell am I supposed to call you?"

"Huh." The man looked totally non-plussed. _Odd an expression I normally see on Mike's face. _

"Well Adam, Edge...what?"

Catching on he sniggered.

"Well I introduced myself as Adam, but Edge is fine. Go with the mood."

_I can do that. Wait, that was in my head this time. _

"I can do that. Adam...Edge... damn it...stupid in ring out ring name differences." I trailed off.

Shaking his head he smiled at me, "Do you call Mike the Miz?"

"Well no, but I grew up with him and I figure he has enough ego for one family I'm not gonna treat him like he's god's golden turd or something just cause teenage girls think he's cute. Which by the way eww."

Jenni laughed loudly from my other side. "Yeah, I'mma definitely like having you around. Gods, golden turd...pure genius."

"Sorry am I the only one who noticed his ego bubble suffocating me...is that a sibling thing?"

Edge_. Yeah let's go with Edge._ Edge shook his head. "You wanna head back to the hotel?"

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline I'm sure.

"No I am not propositioning you. I normally go out and party but I'm not feeling it."

My eyebrows fell back to their original positioning. "Sure. I'm kind of beat anyways."

I waited for him to go grab his bag before we made our way out of the back of the arena to the parking lot. He walked over to one of the nicest cars I have ever seen in my life. A Chrysler Sebring Convertible and I about died.

I realized I had stopped walking and stood like a douche bag, full on hyperventilating, mouth open staring at the car. It was a deep blue and it was gorgeous. I saw Adam..._yeah I'm going with Adam at this present time_; throw his bag in the back. Getting in he turned to look at me.

"Are you coming or what?"

I walked over to the car running my fingers delicately over the perfect paintwork. "Don't tell me my brother makes enough money to own cars like this."

"He defiantly does, but this is a rental, although I do have some awesome cars at home."

Carefully as humanly possible, I opened the door and sat down on the plush seat before closing the door with the slightest impact imaginable.

"It's a car love; it's not made of glass."

"But it's a beautiful car."

"It moves beautifully fast too." My gaze snapped to him just in time to see him put his seatbelt on and give me a devilish grin before speeding out of the parking lot and towards the hotel.

I can tell you honestly I have never, ever, EVER, put my seatbelt on so fast in my entire life. It seemed like it was a moment he should have sunglasses on while he gave me that grin showing his pointed teeth. Like a bad boy in a movie but no this was no movie. I could like...die.

"ADAM YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" I screamed as he laughed and accelerated.

In a minute or so it seemed to me we pulled up outside the hotel. Adam got out of the car and grabbed his bag before putting the hood up as I got out. Locking the car, he started walking...strutting...sauntering whatever you want to call his movement, towards the hotel.

_I so want to do that again._ I jogged a little to catch up with Adam.

Entering the lobby of the hotel, I couldn't help but be amazed. My eyes widened in shock as I looked up around me. _This hotel is the shit._ It was THE most luxurious hotel I had ever entered.

I felt a tug on my arm and I turned to see Adam, wrestling bag flung over his shoulder, staring at me. He slipped his hand into mine and towed me towards the desk.

When we reached it, you could tell he did this a lot. Voice low head down looking at the woman he announced. "Adam Copeland WWE."

The woman looked up and I swear if she could have while at work she would have screamed. She looked up at him flirtatiously. The top couple of buttons on her shirt were undone and she had on way to much make-up. She was also wearing cheap, shoddy rings and her hair was like rats tails. She just screamed white trash and I couldn't help feel slightly disgusted as she absorbed the information of who he actually was and had gone from bored and uninterested to excited and flirtatious in a millisecond.

_Gold Digger. _

"And what can I do for you Mr. Copeland." She asked in a sultry voice.

I felt Adam clench his hand around mine, causing me to notice our hands were still linked. Looking up at his face, yes up, like I said before tiny person here, I realized he looked fed-up.

_Guess he gets this a lot. Wait a second, not with a girl here he doesn't._

Squeezing his hand in what I hoped was a reassuring manner I subtly pushed in front of Adam so I was physically cock blocking the poor girl. She shot daggers at me through her eyes. I tried hard, and managed, to suppress a laugh.

Giving my best 'challenge-me-for-this-man-and-I-will-kill-you look' as Rome called it, I put a sickly sweet smile on my face and let go of Adams left hand to grab his right with my left and pull our interlocked hands around me in a couple-like gesture.

"We would like our room key please." It was a demand, not an option and even with only a hint of fake venom in my voice, boy did she know it.

"Of course Miss." She mumbled looking down in defeat and sliding the room key card to me, "Enjoy your stay."

"Oh," I chuckled in a half-evil manner. "We will." Winking at her, I let go of Adams hand and picked up the room key.

"Come on hunny."

Adam smirked and followed me to the elevator.

"That was genius." He was grinning broadly at me.

"I have my moments."

We got out of the elevator and walked down the hall. "826, 826, 826...Ah."

I grinned reaching the door and slipped the key card in. Flicking the light switch as he walked in behind me Edge, _Oh yes it is so Edge now we're in a hotel room, _illuminated the room.

"Wow." I gasped smiling at the room.

There was a giant flat-screen T.V on one side with plush cream armchairs and sofas around it and then through a sliding pair of beautiful mahogany doors there was the most comfortable looking bed I have ever laid my eyes on.

_Wait. Bed. Not bed__s__. Shit._

_

* * *

_**Thoughts?**

**Review :D.  
**


End file.
